More Surprises
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: XD this is a sequel to suprise... i wrote that long ago but got an idea for a sequel yesterday... so here it is RikuxSora... eh read my other one first... PLEASE REVEW! XD One year has passed any eveyting is fine no more secrets...or so they think... XD
1. TMNT

**Surprises~**

**XD well i was sick today so i decided to work on a sequel for Suprise...XD i came up with this sitting in my friends church service!! so anyways this shall be a chapter story if enough people like it and yeah... everyone read!!**

**Smidge: im a nicking-the-lime-light …sort of…yea swine flu sucks I missed the last day of school to see my friends…**

**Warnings... uh nothing... supernatural stuff... and slight violence. **

**Smidge: So she say`s**

**Disclaimer... Mwahahaahahahaha i own new shoes!!**

**Smidge:…now people can use you…you didn`t say you didn`t own…them. *sighs* we talked about this….really *rolls eyes playfully***

**Enjoy!!**

**J`Adore!!**

**(dis was dedicated to Secret who i is wanting to give the biggest hug to right now!! i wuv you Secret and i is crying for you as well!!) **

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

One year had passed since Sora had told Riku he was a vampire, well a half vampire and one year had passed since he found out his precious Riku was a werewolf. Everything had gone swell for him since then. He and Riku had graduated from high school and had moved on to go to the same college, in turn moving in together. Sora had taken a course in Art and Riku one in Photography, so classes were different for them. Spending time together was done whenever they were at home unless each of them was shattered from their part time jobs. That's what led to today, it was a Sunday and Sora and Riku were watching a movie stretched out together on their couch all in all just relaxing. Sora had been out late the night before, his thirst getting too much for him.

Being only half vampire he didn't rely on blood to live, but he still had the cravings. Riku had once asked him how he could have been only a half vampire and he'd told him that his mother had once met a man in a far away country and fell in love, later she'd found out what he really was and he for her own safety had sent her away so that he would never have the temptation to turn her. Soon after that she'd realised that somehow she was with child and soon Sora was born, at night he'd nipped his mother and she'd realised that somehow he was a half vampire. Riku had nodded and then Sora being the ever inquisitive had asked how Riku had become how he was. Riku`s story was that one day he'd been walking round to see Sora when he'd stopped to save a dog on the side of the road. It bit him and then, on the next full moon he'd turned into a werewolf. But none of that really mattered to them, all they cared about was each other and as long as they were together, what they were wasn't important. Sora yawned, they were watching TMNT and usually this would interest him but he was tired.

"Riku?" he asked, "Do we have any popcorn in the house?"

"Don't think so?" Riku replied. Sora sighed and snuggled closer into Riku's arms.

"Well do we have any chocolate?"

"You ate all of that when we watched Harry Potter remember?" Riku sniggered

"Oh yeah, well do we have any ice cream?" Sora asked looking sheepish

"Nope we used that all last week... remember?" Sora giggled,

"I don't think I could ever forget that..." he frowned, he was still hungry.

"Hmmmmm maybe we have some pizza in the fridge..." he jumped up from his seat and jogged over to the kitchen where he proceeded to interrogate the fridge about the ware bouts of the left over pepperoni pizza they had for dinner two nights ago. Riku turned his attention back to the TV, the turtles had never really interested him but he watched it for Sora. Just as he was trying to figure out if any of the turtles could take off their shells he heard their apartment door buzzer ring.

"I'll get it!" Sora called, "The fridge won't hand over the pizza anyway... I think the chicken may have eaten it... or perhaps it was the broccoli..." he jogged over to their door and Riku pushed himself up from the couch.

"Oh hello uh who..." Sora screamed and thankfully his supernatural reflexes enabled him the ability to jump out of the way just as a wooden stake flew from one of the stranger's hands, straight at him.

"What the hell?!" he screamed as the stake hit their back wall, "Who the hell are you?!"

"Shut up vampire scum..." one of them hissed. These guys, well Sora presumed they were guys were dressed in long black trench coats and had American style gangster hats on along with black leather gloves, Sora could tell who had just thrown that stake by his out stretched hand.

"Sora!" Riku came running over to Sora's side. "Are you okay?" Sora nodded and both of them glared at these strangers.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Riku yelled, "Get out of here now!" the two strangers ignored him and walked into their apartment. They shut the door behind them and stood there calmly as if they were guests who were waiting to be shown around.

"Get behind me Sora..." Riku whispered, "I'll protect you..." Sora did as he was told and Riku turned to face their attackers. Stakes couldn't kill vampires, that was a silly myth but giant pieces of wood could kill humans.

"Peace brother" one of them called, "We do not wish to harm you..." Riku blinked slowly, who were these jokers and why did they call him brother?

"Who are you and what do you want with Sora?" The pair laughed,

"We want nothing with this impure one; we have come for you..."

"Say what?" Riku was confused, he didn't have any family, he was an orphan, why were these people calling him brother and why were they looking for him?

"Please may we talk, we shall not hurt anyone..." Riku glanced back at Sora who was still cowering behind him.

"Promise"

"Yes" Riku nodded and the two seemed to silently communicate to each other in joy which kinda sounded like barks. The taller of the two motioned to his jacket. "May I?" he asked

"Of course" Sora squeaked from behind Riku. Sora and Riku nearly jumped out of their skin as the two took off their jackets, these two men had tails! The one on the left had a long silver haired one, kinda like Riku's and the other a blonde one. They then removed their hats and Sora did jump, they also had long ears. Again the man on the left had long silver ones and the other blonde.

"You're..." Riku stammered Riku not believing what he was seeing.

"Werewolves yes" it was the man on the right who spoke. He had long silver hair and looked a lot like Riku except, taller and slightly scarier looking.

"But how? Aren't you only meant to be that way on a full moon?" the blonde man chuckled

"On this world, yes, but where we come from everyone is like this, what you call werewolves only happens occasionally... we call them rouges." Riku nodded this was all too much to take in.

"So why are you here?" he asked. The silver haired one smiled, but it didn`t have the desired effect Riku thought he wanted, it was rather creepy and not at all assuring.

"We shall get to that soon enough. First we need to ask you a few things..." the blonde man turned to his partner and said,

"It is obvious that he is him, why can't we just take him now?"

"True he does resemble him but still..." his gaze fell upon Riku and he asked, "Are you Aranck Hoinahaka Minkgan HotauhKitchi?" Riku raised his eyebrows, he'd never heard of that name before yet it seemed so familiar.

"I'm sorry but my name is Riku Tsukada, I am not the guy you're looking for..." the silver haired man laughed,

"Oh I think you are, how cleaver to hide your name... she should have known that we would have found you eventually..." Okay all these mysterious messages were hurting Riku's head, he wanted answers and he wanted them now.

"Who are you?!" he barked. The two stared at him and the tall silver haired man said,

"I am Shoemowetochawcawewahcatowe Sunukkuhkau but you may call me Sephiroth." Then the blonde added,

"My name is Chepi Chogan Chayton but everyone calls me Cloud because of my nature..."

"So you're a happy person?" Sora asked, still hiding behind Riku, he didn't trust these men at all. Cloud frowned at him and smiled showing all his canine teeth.

"No it's said that every vampire I've crushed has seen clouds before I kill them, they say it's my breath...poisonous to your kind. That's where I get my name." Sora squeaked and pressed himself close into Riku.

"Okay Sephiroth why are you here?" Sephiroth glanced over at Sora and said,

"I cannot tell you while he is around..." Riku glared Sephiroth right in the eyes and said slowly,

"Sora stays no matter what, what is my business, is his got it?!" The two men looked at each other and this time they did bark to each other. Sora cringed, the sound hurt his ears.

"Alright then, you Aranck son of Matoskah are to come with us back to Oota Dabun right now to..."

"Wait!" Riku said, "I have a father?" Sephiroth nodded,

"Yes and a mother..." Cloud huffed and muttered,

"Well used to..." Sephiroth twisted his tail and he growled.

"Yes well she disappeared along with you but now we have located you..." He smiled at Riku and once more Riku wished he wouldn't.

"Riku" Sora whispered tugging on his shirt, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom..." he sprinted off down the hallway, just needing to get away from them. Something about them was making him feel funny. Riku wondering if his boyfriend was alright stared down the hallways after him but the two men snapped his attention back to them.

"That's better..." Sephiroth muttered, "Now Aranck w..."

"It's Riku"

"Oh but I think you'll find that it isn't..." Sephiroth said with a smirk, "Look at your names the R is taken from the second letter of your first name, A_r_anck. The second from is the third letter from your second, next the fourth letter from your third name and the last the fifth letter from your last name. Put them together and what do you get?"

"Riku..." He was right, it fitted, but if that was true then was all of this? "If I was to believe you, why do you want me to return to wherever with you?"

"That is simple," Cloud said, "You are to return home to rule..." Riku mouth popped open, Rule! He couldn't even keep track of his foster family let alone rule a country if it was a country. He saw Sephiroth turn to his partner and hit him over the head, earning a growl from Cloud.

"Yes it is true; your father was killed last month in a raid. We have been searching for you ever since... you must return home and take your rightful place on the throne. Our defences are weak and with no one to lead our armies, soon we shall all die..." Riku saw no lies or any traces of deceit in Sephiroth's eyes, but there was still something hidden that he was not being told.

"Who are you fighting, why me? I mean I wasn't even a werewolf until about a year and a half ago!" Cloud nodded

"Ah yes we have old NinaNita to thank for that. He's an old rouge that we sent out here as a spy, when he bit you it broke the spell your...m...mother put on you..." Riku couldn't believe this, he had a mother and she was protecting him from his past, but why?

"What if I refuse?" he asked. The two men grinned, their full canine teeth showing.

"We thought you might say that. We are to make you return home under any circumstance."

"So no is out of the question?" the men nodded but Riku still had more questions. "Who are you fighting?" Sora picked the wrong opportunity to walk back into the room. Sephiroth growled at him and before Riku could do anything Cloud disappeared only to reappear behind Sora. He pulled his arms behind his back painfully and wrapped his other arm around his neck.

"Him" Sephiroth growled. Sora was wide eyed and trembling, he didn't want to die but these men were too strong for him. "His kind has been killing ours for years... we must purge the worlds of all his kind for good and you are the key!" Riku shook his head and said firmly,

"No, no way am I hurting Sora..." he turned to Cloud, "You put him down right now!" Cloud grinned and said wolfishly,

"See I can't do that, under any circumstance, remember?" Riku growled, no one was going to hurt Sora. Sephiroth saw him changing slightly and frowned, it was not a good idea to piss off the HotauhKitchi family.

"Just calm down Aranck, no one is going to hurt him..." Riku spun round and fumed at Sephiroth.

"I said my name is Riku! And I don't care about any of this! You are both going to leave and never come back! I don't want to see you or hear of you again! Go fight your war by all means but leave me and Sora out of it!" his whole body was shaking, he hadn't asked for any of this, he now wished that he could have just finished the TMNT movie with Sora, he'd give anything to see those dumb turtles instead of these men.

In a flash Sephiroth moved from where he was standing, to right beside Riku. He had something in his hand, an amulet of some kind. He pulled it over Riku's head and Riku howled. His body began to change as it did when he stood in the moon except this time he only grew ears and a tail. Now he really did look like a younger version of Sephiroth.

"Aranck son of Matoskah you are Shadi no matter how much you try to deny it... there is no other choice you shall return with us or we shall kill your friend over here." Riku looked at himself in one of the windows; it was true he looked just like the men. He then looked at Sora, he was petrified.

"Please Riku, I don't care what they do to me, don't go!" Riku smiled, his canines showing.

"But I do Sora." He turned back to Sephiroth, "I shall go with you as long as you set Sora free and I can say goodbye..." Sephiroth nodded and with some…well lots of reluctance Cloud let Sora go. Riku rushed over to him and Cloud strode over to Sephiroth.

"Do you think we should mention the wed...?" Sephiroth clamped his hand over Clouds mouth and said,

"No he shall find out about that soon enough..."

"Riku!" Sora cried burying himself in Riku's shoulders, "You can't leave! You just can't! How will I live without you?!" Riku tried to smile but he found tears were also welling up in his eyes, he wasn't going to cry in front of Sora though, one of them had to be strong at least.

"It's okay Sora, we'll see each other again..." he knew that his words weren't the truth, from what he could tell he was going away to rule for ever. Sora, weeping pulled Riku into a kiss, pouring all his love into it also feeling that Riku would be gone for a long time.

"I will miss you..." he whispered once they pulled away, "Please don't forget me Riku…and that I love you..." Riku couldn't stop himself from crying any longer.

"I love you Sora and I will never forget you!" they kissed once more but then Sephiroth began to get impatient. He and Cloud had already gotten their coats and hats on and were waiting by the door.

"Enough!" he barked, "We leave now!" Riku regretfully broke away from Sora and walked over to the two men.

"I am ready..." he whispered. He could hear Sora weeping behind him but he told himself that if this was the only way to keep Sora alive then so be it, he didn't know that he could have probably taken both these men with the right training. Sephiroth opened the door and walked out. Cloud ushered for him to go next and with faltering steps he stepped outside.

"RIKU!!" Sora cried, he tried to run forward but Cloud spun and hit him in the gut with his powerful gloved hand. He flew backwards and smacked into the wall, sliding down it into unconsciousness. He came to rest right beside the stake that had nearly killed him. Riku spun in time to see Sora hit the wall brutally.

"Sora!" he cried furious with Cloud, "You bastard! You promised!" Cloud grinned and said,

"Opps old habits die hard..."

he howled and Sephiroth joined him. Suddenly the ground warped beneath Riku and his apartment and Sora faded

"SORA!!" he screamed, he didn't want to leave anymore. He found himself now standing inside a huge marble palace. "Where are we?" Riku breathed, Sephiroth chuckled and grabbed hold of Riku's arm.

"Welcome home prince..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

**So there was my first chapter... dunt know what i'm gonna next... i shall try to update soon...**

**Smidge: Evil *Beep! Who could you leave sora back there you *Beep* but brilliant!**

**EVERYONE REVIEW!! DE BUTTON DOWNZ DERE!!**

**Baiz for now!! Minx!!**

It's a free world…Oh! Er. Bye x Smidge~


	2. Introductions

**Tada!! chapter 2 already!! XD i just enjoyed writing about Riku so much that i wanted to write the next chapter straight away!! PLEASE PEOPLE REVIEW!!**

**Warnings... AHHHHH CLONES!!**

**Smidge: Don't worry…she`s ok the men in white coats have come ^^**

**Disclaimer... i did own a cold but even that left me...**

**Smidge: I own flu!**

**Enjoy!!**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...**

Once they had started off down one of the gigantic halls, Sephiroth and Cloud ditched their coats and hats. Riku even though he kept telling himself he didn't want to be here, he couldn't help but bask in the amazing castle. There were paintings adorning the walls all of Werewolves who Riku guess must have been royalty. The carpet was a blue colour, Riku noticed that it was like the colour of his eyes, and there were also wall hangings in the same colour. There were also a lot of silverware around the place, vases and plates, swords, shields all kinds.

"Come on!" Sephiroth barked pulling Riku along the magnificent hall and towards a big giant blue and white door. "We're late as it is..." Cloud sniggered and Sephiroth shot him the 'look' and carried on pulling Riku towards the doors.

"Why are we late?" Riku asked. Sephiroth grunted and continued walking, well in Riku's opinion it was more like marching very fast. "Why are we late?" still Riku only got a grunt and this pissed him off. He dug his heels into the carpet and pulled back on Sephiroth's grip. He slipped from it and stumbled slightly backwards. Sephiroth spun on his heels and glared at Riku,

"What are you doing?!" he barked. Riku huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"Tell me why we are late or I'm not moving..." Sephiroth sighed but Cloud chuckled,

"Oh yeah he's HotauhKitchi alright no doubt about that..."

"Alright kid listen here." Sephiroth strode right up to Riku and pulled his face up to meet him. "I don't care about your little temper you have, your here to rule and win this war once and for all... got it?!" Riku frowned and stuck his head up away from Sephiroth.

"Fine but why are we late?" Sephiroth grip tightened on Riku but he managed to hold back his anger and he let go of Riku.

"Well if you kept going you would find out wouldn't you." He grabbed Riku's arm again and pulled him back along the hall. They reached the door and Sephiroth pushed them open without even touching them one flick of his hand was enough to send them cracking open.

"What the?"

"Shush" Sephiroth whispered, "We are here..." Riku huffed, some royalty he was being treated like. He sighed; all this was making him miss Sora even more. He wanted to show this all to him, even the smallest stitches on the tapestries he wanted to share with Sora.

'_He's gone now'_ Riku told himself bitterly as Sephiroth thrust him towards the ever dawning thrones, they had entered the royal throne room by the looks of it. If Riku thought that the halls were magnificent then this was too amazing for words. White walls, blue tapestries, silver adorning it was all just so beautiful. "Wow for wolves they sure live fancy..." Riku whispered to himself. He saw Cloud flick his cold eyes his way and wondered if he'd said something wrong.

"My Dukes!" Sephiroth called, "We have located him at last..." Riku eyed the character that Sephiroth was talking to and gasped. He looked exactly like Sephiroth and himself, well slightly different but the same silver hair. And then he spied another one, and another. He sighed, what the hell was this? Attack of the clones, he wished now that maybe he'd had black hair, maybe then he'd be different. Sephiroth pulled him up to the thrones and up to the waiting Dukes. Once he was there the Dukes took it in turn to introduce them.

"Hello" the middle one said, "My name is Duke Wynono Keme Kitchi Kolichiyaw." Riku frowned at this man. He had shortish silver hair and a smile that said he could not be trusted. It was worse than Sephiroth's, okay maybe not that bad but Riku still wouldn't trust him. "But you can call me Uncle Kadaj..." Riku went to say something smart when Sephiroth clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent him from doing so.

"Not now" he whispered. The duke smiled at him and Riku decided that even though this man was scary he didn't have anything on the man standing beside him.

"This," Kadaj pointed to the man sitting beside him on his left with long silver hair and quieter more intellectual features, "Is Duke Yansin Kastejoo Kolichiyaw." this man smiled also at Riku,

"But if you wish," he said flipping his hair slightly, "You can call me Uncle Yazoo" again Riku held his tongue, even though he wanted to tell these guys that there was no way he was going to call them Uncle as long as he was living. His attention was drawn away from the sinister pair as a very buff 

man stepped out from behind them and strode up to Riku. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards, perhaps this guy was as scary as Sephiroth. He had a short army style cropped hair and huge muscles. Unlike the other two clones, whose ears flopped around lazily. His ears were pinned back on his head and his tail swayed stiffly as he marched. He stopped right in front of Riku and examined him with the same aqua eyes that gawped back at him.

"Hullo" Riku squeaked hoping he wasn't going to be beaten. Suddenly the man's facials changed, a huge grin spread across his face and his ears perked up and his tail began to wag.

"My prince!" he cried, tears springing up in his eyes, "You're home!" he surged forward and pulled Riku into a vice like hug. Riku's eyes widened even further as all the air was crushed out of his lungs, who was this joker? His question was answered by Kadaj who said gracefully,

"And now you've met Duke Lomasi Ayawamat Kolichiyaw or..." he was cut off by the last Dukes sobs of joy.

"You can just call me your Uncle Loz!" Riku squeaked in reply, his face turning an interesting shade of purple.

"Back down boy!" Sephiroth barked, "Go sit!" Loz glared at him, but he dropped Riku back onto the ground neither the less he was just about retaliate back at Sephiroth when a man came rushing into the room.

"My Dukes!" he cried as he ran up to the thrones, "I bring most urgent news!" the man stumbled up to Kadaj's throne. He was a lean man, who had a sandy mullet and a big bushy tail. His sandy ears flapped around as he ran all around giving him the look of a helpless puppy.

"What is it?"Kadaj barked. The man flinched and stuttered,

"They have been spotted on the outskirts of the forest, Captain Ahiga wants to know our orders." Riku had noticed that Kadaj had now gone into some scary overdrive mode, so had everyone else in the room.

"About three Bimshi and 12 At'eed sir." Kadaj stroked his chin, deep in thought.

"Why are they here? We signed a ceasefire..." Riku glanced at Sephiroth but he was intensely following the conversation and not paying any attention to Riku, in fact no one was. "Fine take two squads of Leote and find out why they are here." The man nodded and turned to leave, "Oh and Demyx." Kadaj called, Demyx spun back round to face his Duke.

"Yes"

"Spread the word..." Kadaj said swooping his arms high in the air, "The prince has finally returned!" Demyx's eyes widened and he swayed on his feet.

"Ye... yes Sir!" he turned and stumbled out of the room, tripping over his tail in haste to get out and tell everyone the good news. Once that was done Kadaj turned to Sephiroth and said,

"The prince needs to be shown around..." he smiled evilly at Sephiroth and cooed, "You shall do that..." Sephiroth growled and Riku wondered why Kadaj wanted to piss him off, he looked like he could kill anyone if he wanted to. "Cloud you know your job..."

"Yes sir" Cloud sneered with a smile, he obviously enjoyed his job... whatever it was.

"My Duke do you wish the Prince to start training?" Riku raised his eyebrows, wasn't anyone going to ask him what he wanted?

"Yes take him to see Broadway after he is settled in, we shall need him to be ready for when the Cyzarine arrive..." Sephiroth nodded and Riku sighed, it looked like there was more wonderful secrets that were being kept from him...again. Kadaj turned his attention back to Riku and beckoned for him to approach him. But It took a shove from Sephiroth to get him moving, seriously something about that guy was just plain wrong on all levels. He climbed up the stairs to his throne and stood tall in front of him, if he was royalty then he wasn't going to show that he was scared. "Yes" Kadaj whispered floating up from his chair and over to Riku, "You are so much like him..." he reached out and stroked Riku's cheek, examining every part of his face closely. "Yet still so much like...her..." Riku could practically see the distaste in Kadaj's words as he spoke of Riku's mother. "It is finally time..." he pulled away from Riku and walked back to his chair. "Be gone now!" he said waving his hand at the door, "We have things to discuss and you have things to learn..." He felt someone grab the back of his shirt and he took one guess at who it was. Sephiroth bid the dukes goodbye and pulled Riku back along the hall, followed by Cloud who kept glancing behind himself as if he thought the Dukes were going to kill him while his back was turned.

'_Wouldn't put it past Uncle Kadaj'_ he thought bitterly as Sephiroth pulled him back out of the doors and into the corridor. The doors were flung shut, complements to Cloud and then and only then did Sephiroth let go of Riku's shirt.

"Well I think that went rather quite well don't you?" Cloud said bitterly. Sephiroth let out a strangled laugh and added,

"I really hate him... giving me babysitter duty when we need fighters..." Riku stared at Sephiroth in disbelief; it wasn't as if he'd asked to be forced here so Sephiroth could look after him.

"Well I'm sorry you could always send me home!" he spat. Sephiroth raised his eyebrows and said,

"Oh no I think I shall actually enjoy this..." he laughed once more and Riku wished he wouldn't, it sounded like someone was strangling a child. "Now off to training..." he grabbed Riku's arm once more and marched off down the hallway.

"Hey!" Riku moaned, "Wasn't I meant to get the grand tour first?" Sephiroth shrugged and said,

"This is the castle, outside is a forest and a village full of Shadi and that's it... now training..." Riku sighed; he could already tell this was going to be painful.

"So who are we going to train with?" Riku asked as he was whisked away down an endless maze of corridors. "It isn't you is it?" Riku really didn't want to have to say fight Sephiroth, he really wanted to keep all his limbs. Cloud sniggered and muttered,

"Don't encourage him, he hasn't seen any action in three months..."

"Shut it Chepi..."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?..." Riku frowned these two really sounded like a married couple and an annoying one at that.

"Hello?"

"Your just jealous because I get to kick some Va..."

"Do you want me to kick you?"

"You couldn't if you tried..."

"Hello anyone?" suddenly the grip on Riku's shoulder was released and he was thrown out of the way.

"That's it!" Sephiroth charged at Could who laughed and jumped out of the way with ease.

"Face it old man," Cloud teased as he dodged everyone of Sephiroth's blows. But Riku noticed with a smirk that he wasn't returning any of his own. "You're out of touch!" Sephiroth growled and charged at him again. Riku wondered if this happened often and how long it would last for. Finally Sephiroth lost patience with the younger werewolf and clicked his fingers. Cloud felt himself being lifted up off the ground.

"HEY!" he cried kicking and lashing out at Sephiroth who was standing calmly on the ground. "No fair! Just because I can't do that!" Sephiroth laughed,

"Yes that's what makes this so satisfying..." Cloud pouted from where he floated and threw daggers right a Sephiroth,

"Just wait till I get down, you are so dead!"

"And what makes you think I'll let you down?" Sephiroth said walking over to Riku, "Come on we've got some training to get to..." he grabbed Riku's shoulder once more and began to walk off down the corridor.

"Hey!" Cloud called fighting more than before, "You can't just leave me here!"

"Watch me..." Sephiroth pulled him round a corner leaving Cloud still dangling in the air.

"Uh..." Riku started not sure whether to bother him or not, "Is he going to be alright up there?"

"Maybe, dunno? Let's go..." Riku choked as he was dragged brutally down yet another corridor.

"Well we can't just leave him there... let him down!" Sephiroth sighed and said,

"Look I will let him down once he learns who the superior one is, puppies _need_ to learn to respect their elders..." Riku felt as if that was also directed at him so leaving that subject behind he dug further.

"Alright then tell me a few things... One how are those creeps related to me? Why aren't you ruling when you look a lot more scarier than them? And why are people using all these words I don't understand and..."

"Are you done yet?"

"Well uh..." Sephiroth sighed and paused in his steps,

"I can't answer all of your questions right now, but I can answer some. Those are your Uncles as in your father's brothers and you shall learn the language soon enough..." Riku figured that he wasn't going to answer the last one so he put forward a new one.

"Oh so are we related then? I mean we both have the same hair..." Sephiroth was silent and Riku huffed, "Sorry I was only asking..."

"Well don't..." Sephiroth grabbed his shoulder once more and pulled him off towards a charred looking door.

"Uh where are we going exactly?..." It looked like they were heading into a furnace everything around the door was black and charred including the actual door.

"To train..." came the ominous reply,

"Yes but where and with who exactly?" Suddenly the door burst open and a tall figure stood in front of Riku. The stranger grinned and said,

"With me..."

**XDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...**

**So there it was!! XD oh and yes all the names do really mean things... so i didn't just make them up XD, next chapter shall involve Sora! yays!! in fact i goes off to write it nows!! and cookies again if you can guess who lives behind the charred door!!**

**PS yes Cloud does eventually get down... and the reason for his disadvantage shall be explained...eventually...XD**

**Bai for now and PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	3. Visions

**Hullo everyone!! this is the third chapter of and as promised it is about Sora!! XD well i hope that more people will review this as some people have it on alerts but i would still like to know about things that you liked and didnt... **

**Warnings: dreams... thats all that need sayin...**

**ENJOY... and i hope i dont confuse you all too much XD**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

Sora woke with a throbbing head. He hadn't felt this bad since he'd been dared to drink for the first time by Tidus, his whole body felt like it had been shocked with high voltage.

"Where am I?" he rubbed his head and pushed himself off the ground, suddenly everything that had happened came rushing back to him and he screamed, "NO RIKU!" he ran forward to the door and wrenched it open hoping that Riku would still be there. But no the street was empty say for a few drunks. It must have been very late at night, and checking his watch he realised that it was 12: 30 in the morning. "Oh Riku did they really take you?" he slumped back into the apartment, feeling as if his whole heart had been ripped apart and then thrown to ravage dogs. He looked around the empty apartment and cried, the place seemed so haunted, so dead. "Riku, what am I going to do... I can't live without you!" on the couch was one of Riku's jackets, his favourite one. Sora picked it up and buried his head in it and comforting himself in the smell of Riku. "I love you so much, yet I may never see you again... I hope you miss me as much as I miss you..." he curled up on the couch, the TV replaying the TMNT movie that was on earlier. "I just want you to come home... please Riku, come home!" and with that he fell asleep, all curled up in Riku's jacket, the sounds of the turtles fighting distant in the background.

He woke to the smell of Riku and a huge smile spread across his face, this was a welcome warm feeling to the terrible dreams he'd had. Dreams of Werewolves and Vampire's laying dead on a battle field and his precious Riku lay dead in the middle a glowing sword protruding through his chest, his lovers name written on his dyeing lips. He told himself it was all just a dream and that Riku was right here beside him, but when he opened his eyes fully and his brain began to function properly he realised that it was only Riku's jacket he clung to and not the actual Riku. "Oh no..." he stumbled up off the couch and hunted around the apartment, his mind still slightly cloudy. "Riku?" his hunting stopped when he came across the wooden stake plunged in the back wall of their apartment. "So it's true, they're not all just dreams..." tears sprung up in his eyes as he recalled the look on Riku's face as he died. "No I won't let that happen ever!" Sora sometimes had dreams that came true, he didn't know why but when he was twelve he dreamed that he would be attacked by a giant teddy bear in the night and as silly as it sounded it came true.

His mother tried to sneak a giant teddy bear into his room the night before his birthday but tripped in the dark over one of his toys and the bear went flying from her grip and onto his bed and to a twelve year old that seemed like being attacked. And this dream was near the same, these kind of dreams are different, Sora is there but he only floats around as if he is only an observer. "I have to do something... I have to get Riku back..." he paced around the apartment trying to figure out what to do. "I think that before I can do anything I need to find out more about my past and why the war is going on..." and the only person he could think of that would know any of that was his mother. "She's always dodged this conversation saying she'd tell me when the time is right, but I think that time is now." He nodded to himself and scuttled around grabbing some random things that he thought might come in handy if he was destined for an adventure. "Who knows I may even find more of my kind!"Sora had always wanted to meet more Vampires but his mother had always told him that they didn't live here. Finally once he had a small shoulder bag stuffed with supplies he took one last look around the apartment then headed for the door. "Don't worry Riku, I bring you safe home..." the door flung open and Sora stepped out into the world ready to begin his first adventure.

He charged down the street, anxious about confronting his mother, she'd always been rather touchy about this particular subject. The sun was just starting to rise in the sky and this made Sora squint. Being only a half Vampire Sora could be out in sunlight, but that didn't stop it from hurting his sensitive eyes, especially sunrise that was extra painful. He tried to run through everything he was going to ask his mother, but there was so many things he wanted to know. Who were these so called Shadi? And why were they fighting the Vampires? And most of all how could he stop it and save Riku? He gulped that meant actually telling his mother about Riku, as far a she knew Sora and Riku were only flatmates.

"Oh well it was about time she knew the truth..." Sora looked up at the street he just passed and sighed, he was still six blocks away from the train station. "Since when do adventures take so much running?" yes Sora had to go catch a train to see his mother, once Sora had moved out of the house his mother had sold up and bought a small cottage in the country saying that it held many fond memories for her. He picked his pace up to a jog and continued on in silence towards the train station. Upon reaching the station he shuffled up to the main desk and booked his ticket for the earliest train leaving the station and heading out to the country. And after 20 minutes full of nail biting and spike tugging the train finally arrived. Sora sighed in relief and ran forward to meet it, if everything ran on time he should reach his mothers small village by noon and that was also taking into account the two miles he had to walk. He boarded the train and shuffled down to the back of it to find a seat. After locating one he sat down and stuffed his bag into the seat beside him, not wanting any company. After that he turned on his MP3 player and closed his eyes, travelling long distances always gave Sora a headache, so it was just better if he rested and saved his strength for later. And man did he know that he was going to need it. He settled down and slowly felt the waves of dream spill into his mind.

_He floated above a battlefield the smell of burnt flesh and fur rising up from the millions of littered corpses that lay strewn across the battlefield. The landscape all charred and blackened trees on fire and many corpses also. Sora looked down at the corpses and a single tear ran down his face. These were his brethren, he could tell that from the pale skin of the ones that weren't burnt and the fangs visible through the masks they wore. He wished he wouldn't dream this; he wanted none of this to come to pass. As he floated over the battlefield he saw the carnage that his own people had created, the mass casualties of dead werewolf no Shadi soldiers and this made him angry, why did they have to kill each other? Why couldn't everyone just get along? He passed a dead warrior whose hair made him stand out from the rest of, for it was the colour of fire itself. This warrior didn't seem to mind death or perhaps it was the 300 charred Vampire corpses that surrounded him that made him smile even in the afterlife. Sora felt himself being pulled deeper into the fighting where the war still raged on. As was said before he himself had no control over his dreams, they controlled him. He remembered the next part of his dream for it made him terribly sad. He could not hear the sounds of the battle so that only made the silent screams of death even worse. He watched as two familiar Shadi warriors fought back countless Vampire soldiers, both grinning at the sounds of their opponents deaths and the countless numbers the slew. Sora felt more tears spring up in his eyes, this was the part that he hated; even though he was upset he did not hold grudges and did not wish these comings upon anyone._

_Through the mass of masked soldiers appeared one who stood out from the rest, this one a born assassin. For a moment they froze locking onto their pray and then they moved, only to reappear in the blink of an eye high in the air, deadly weapons already leaving their pale hands. The taller figure never saw them coming, those deadly knives soaring towards his heart, for his mind was too focused on protecting his younger companion. But the younger of the two did, his sensitive nose picked up the scent of an enemy in the sky and his skilled eyes locked onto the knives plunging down towards his older companion. So many things charged through his brain and Sora watched the familiar scene of the blonde Shadi falter before charging towards his silver haired companion and pushing him out of the way. The knives plunged into his heart killing him instantly. Sora flinched but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene, no matter how horrible it got he had to watch that was the burden of having visions. He saw the silent screams coming from the silver haired Shadi as he ran forward to scoop up the blonde and cradle his dead body in his arms. Sora wanted to go down and help but he knew he it was no use, he was like a ghost here, unable to do anything but watch. Next came insanity, he knew this well. The love for someone can send you over the edge and you never return. The silver haired Shadi ran forward, now wielding the blonde's swords screaming at the top of his lungs. So many fell by his hand, he killed mercilessly and will the look of blood haunting his features. He didn't care if he was hurt, the blonds sacrifice kept him going until he reached his blondes assassin. Then the face off began, Sora knew this well it started off equal, neither __seeming to have the advantage and ended equal, both slain by each other's weapon. __Sora's tears dripped down onto the battlefield only to be lost in the endless river of blood running through it, no one deserved this there had to be some way to stop this from coming true._

_Once more Sora was tugged along deeper and deeper and he knew exactly where he was heading, he screamed trying to wake himself up even thought he knew it was pointless. He must watch no matter what. Standing on top of a hill, swords clashing together in perfect harmony were two lone figures. Sora recognised one instantly, it was his Riku, his precious Riku. The other was a half masked figure wielding a glowing black sword. He couldn't tell who this figure was but if they were fighting Riku then they were no friend of his. He screamed as Riku glowing white sword was battered out of his hand, flying right through Sora's ghostly body. He screamed for Riku to run, to save himself, but it was no use, Riku couldn't hear him. The next part was imprinted in his brain and even haunted him when he was awake. The half masked figure called Riku's sword into his hands and threw it directly at Riku's heart. Sora tried to plunge himself in front of the sword as it flew towards his beloved but he couldn't move. All he could do was watch in horror as Riku tried to dodge the sword clumsily only to have it ram through his back as he tried to turn. Sora screamed his whole body convulsing as he watched Riku fall to the ground blood streaming down his chest and back. Once more his body convulsed as the whole scenery shook, blurring and fading slightly. Riku was turned like always by his killer, so he lay looking up to the blood red sky. Words were exchanged before Riku coughed and he was kicked by his killer. Finally Riku spat something at the masked warrior and the warrior called fire into his hands. Sora tears streaming down his face fought frantically on the invisible bonds that kept him from reaching Riku. But even as he watched his beloved die engulfed in flames that cremated his entire body, Sora's name the last words spoken from his cold pale lips, he wondered where he was but he didn't get a change to find out as his body convulsed violently and everything faded._

He woke to see a man in uniform standing above him. The man smiled and said kindly,

"Sorry Sir but you were screaming..." Sora blushed; he didn't mean to draw attention to himself, now everyone on the train must have thought he was a wimp for screaming about bad dreams.

"Thank you..." he muttered. The conductor smiled once more and walked off. Sora looked around him only to find the train nearly empty, he must have slept for a long time. He checked his watch and found that it was 9 30 already, so that meant that his stop was coming up soon. He looked out the window and smiled, yes they were already out of the city and heading deeper into the country every second. Just as he was celebrating the conductors voice rang through the train announcing that their last stop was approaching and that it was the last chance for people to get off. Sora smiled once more and even though his dreams for told terrible things he believed that if he tried hard enough he could change what was meant to come to pass. And so as the train stopped at its last stop, he repeated that to himself and with a slightly hesitant step he left the station heading off in search of his mother and all the secrets of his past.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXD...

**Well that was kinda sad... and yus sometime i shall involve more Vampires... just not yet... XD well we havent met any yet anyway!! Well peps i hope that some of you shall review and i hope to update the next chapter up real soon!!**

**REVIEW BUTTON ITS ONLY A CLICK AWAY!!**


	4. Training

**Hurow!! xD so two days trapped in my house an i am offically insane!! so i decided to post this up sooooo here it is!! not much more to say really than please review!! and Ivy and Secret i misseth thee so much!!**

**Warnings: Sephiroth being a twit xD!!**

**Disclaimer... Hmmmmmm (wonders if anyone has actually been sued...) ...**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

"With me." arms outstretched, untamed fiery red hair hanging all over his face, nimble limbs enabling him to reach the roof, and one and a half red matted ears flickering around madly as did his fire red tail. "I knew you'd be seeking me out soon, Demyx..." he looked down at Riku, his mischievous emerald eyes critiquing every inch of him. "...Told me you were home..." he swept down into a low bow and said, "I am humble to be standing before your presence your highness and..."

"Get up!" Sephiroth barked shaking his head, "You complete idiot..." The red head grinned at them and swooped back up gracefully before reaching forward and shaking Riku's hand vigorously. "Did I mention that it was an honour to meet you?" Riku just nodded, this guy kinda scared him. Suddenly the man pulled Riku into the room beyond the charred door and spun him out into the centre of it. "Well let me have a look at you then..." he said, circling around him as Riku stared at his surroundings. They were inside a giant room, from the outside it looked tiny but once you stepped inside you realised that it was as big as two football fields at least. There were many tables covered in beakers and other science equipment. Whilst the walls were laden with weapons every kind you could think of, name it and it was there, swords, axes, scythes, bows and much more.

In the middle of the room was what looked to be a giant arena, which was littered with broken weapons and Riku was sure some tails and ears and possibly limbs. There were targets all along one wall and some hanging from the roof. There was also what looked to be a course of rings, but they were up in the air. Riku doubted that he could jump through those. His mind was ripped away from his gawping by the read head. "Yoo hoo!" he called, "Anyone home?!" Riku blushed and nodded quickly, but that didn't stop Sephiroth from chuckling lightly at him. "Now where to begin?!" the read head lifted his arms and muttered to himself then he examined his face, again making lots of mental notes to himself, then the rest of his body even his long silver tail. "Well, well we aren't in too much of a bad state as I had imagined..." Riku huffed, he thought he was in perfect shape and no one was going to tell him differently.

"Excuse me" he said ripping himself free from this maniac, "Who are you?" the red head froze and then grinned.

"Oh sorry I do that often..." he rubbed the back of his head in shame and muttered, "I should really remember to introduce myself shouldn't I..." Sephiroth laughed and said,

"It would help yes..." the red head grinned once more and took Riku's hand in his once more.

"For the second time I say what an honour it is to finally meet you and introduce myself as Akecheta Avonaco Bodaway!" Riku cringed, so this was Bodaway the man who he was meant to be taken to. He sighed; this also meant that this was obviously the man who was going to train him.

"Nice to meet you... Akec... Ak... Bodaway..." the red head laughed and cried through giggles,

"Just call me Axel..." Riku blushed for a second time; it wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to speak the language yet. He'd only arrived about an hour ago. He fumed at the now two Shadi laughing at him, it wasn't that funny.

"Are we going to train or are we just going to laugh at me all day?!" he fumed. The two stopped and stared at him before bursting into laughter once more.

"Okay...Okay...first off... I'm sorry... give me a moment..." Axel wiped his eyes and took a few deep breaths before he once more began to speak. "First off I need to see what skill you have..." Sephiroth interrupted him by asking,

"Shouldn't you first tell him what he is going to be learning?" Axel swivelled and glared at Sephiroth.

"Do I tell you how to deal with the devilsome threesome?" Riku watched as Sephiroth's eyes narrowed and he glared back at Axel.

"No..."

"Well don't tell me how to teach combat then, are you forgetting who taught you?" Sephiroth growled at him and spat,

"I was only wondering if you should let him know what he's in for and don't bring that up again..."

"Why not, I am highly capable of doing this without your input seeing as I have done for years now!" Riku sighed; he could tell this was going to be like the last time, he would be ignored until the spat was over.

"Maybe you aren't doing your job good enough..." Sephiroth spat. Riku cringed; he could tell that was not going to stand well.

"So what you think that you can do better?!" Axel yelled getting right up in Sephiroth's face. Riku wondered if that was such a good idea, Sephiroth looked ready to kill someone. But when he saw Sephiroth back down slightly he realised that this guy Axel must have had some respect from him, if only a little. "Let us not forget that you were my pupil once and I know a lot more that you shall ever do puppy!" with a flick of the wrist Sephiroth arms pinned themselves back behind his back and he flew forward coming to rest right in front of a circle drawn onto the floor. "And I did not teach you all I know..." he pushed Sephiroth forward slightly and Riku watched him fight at his bonds. "But trust me I shall be glad to send you back to school!" Riku flinched as a screeching howl broke Axel's concentration and sent Sephiroth sprawling backwards on the ground.

"SHOEMOWETOCHAWCCAWEWAHCATOWE SUNKKUHKAU!!" Cloud came tearing through the door, fuming so much that steam was coming out of his ears. "I am going to kill you!!" Axel raised his eyebrows at the younger blonde as he raced up to Sephiroth, "How dare you leave me up there!" he picked Sephiroth up off the ground by his collar and looked him dead in the eyes, "Do you hear me, I am so mad at you right now and if it wasn't for we needing all the men we could get for this war you would be the first one on my hit list!" and with that he hit Sephiroth square in the face and threw him back down onto the ground. He bent down and whispered one last thing in Sephiroth's ear before he stormed off to one of the room's corners to quietly sulk about being shown up. Riku glanced down at Sephiroth to see him looking not at all pleased. He debated whether it was from the black eye he was now sprouting or what Cloud had whispered in his ear.

"Well well what mess have you got yourself into this time?" Axel smirked as he walked over to Sephiroth and helped him up off the ground, completely forgetting their earlier spat. Or so it seemed.

"Nothing..." Sephiroth muttered rubbing his left eye. "Let's just get started shall we?" Axel smirked once more and asked,

"Are you going to let me do it my way?"

"Possibly" came a snarky reply, "If you do it the right way..." Axel smiled fell from his face and Riku groaned could Sephiroth go two seconds without pissing someone off, no he obviously couldn't.

"My way is the right way!" Axel boomed, "And has been for years!" Riku looked over at Cloud who was sitting in the corner grinning, obviously finding this amusing. Riku really didn't want this to start again, it got tiresome very quickly.

"I'm not saying that it isn't, it's just you haven't trained anyone like him before..." Riku turned back towards the bickering couple, why was he any different than anyone else. He was a quick learner and even though he hadn't lived here all his life he was sure he would be able to ace any training they threw at him. He huffed and stormed off over to Cloud and demanded.

"Tell me is this going to last long?" Cloud looked up at him and shrugged,

"Possibly" Riku folded his arms over his chest and fumed.

"Why won't anyone ask me what I want?!"

"Because" Cloud said eyes never leaving the bickering twosome, "They all think you'll just keep asking to go home if they talk to you..." Riku frowned, sure he wanted to go home but he didn't want to be ignored because of it.

"Well I won't and trust me I get real tired of being ignored..." Cloud did look up at him this time and noticed the look of determination on his face.

"Oh yeah" he said with a grin, "You're defiantly a HotauhKitchi and this is really going to get interesting..." Riku ignored his comment and stormed off to go get some more answers. He stomped over to one of the walls covered in weapons and grinned, he just got an idea. He picked up one of the training bows and arrows, the ones that had blunt ends on them and strung the bow. He'd learnt 

how to do this at a camp once; he'd been the archery champion. He knocked an arrow into the bow and aimed it at the still bickering couple.

"Humph this will teach you all to ignore me..." he muttered pointing it directly at Sephiroth's butt. He let loose and the arrow said fast and true, hitting its target swiftly. Sephiroth howled in pain, even though they weren't sharp they still stung.

"What the?!" he spun thinking that it was Cloud that had fired at him only to see Riku standing there bow in hand and a giant smirk across his face.

"Now" he said knocking another arrow into the bow, "Will you now explain to me a few things..." he aimed it at Sephiroth once more only to change it in a split second seeing out of the corner of his eye Axel raising his hand. He let it loose and it sailed straight for Axel raised hand only missing it by an inch because of Axel's quick reflexes. "Don't even..." he said, "I want to know what is going on... why am I training? What am I training? Why am I different? And most importantly how old are you?" Riku heard Axel laugh but he kept his eyes fixed on Sephiroth who was giving him the death glare.

"That's an interesting way to get attention." Axel picked up the arrow that had been shot at him and grinned. "Well at least I don't have to teach you archery. Are you as this good with a sword?" Riku shook his head and replied,

"Armed combat isn't on the list of number one Summer Camp activities." Axel rubbed his chin as he listened attentively before striding over to one of his tables.

"I see and how about magic, ever tried it?"

"No listen, why do I have to train? Rulers don't need to fight do they?"

"No they don't," Axel said picking something up, "But you are different, you haven't lived here all your life and there is a war going on remember. We need all the fighters we can get..." he spun and before Riku even saw his hands move he heard the whistle of something flying through the air. "Catch!" Axel yelled throwing more. Riku's eyes locked onto the objects flying towards him and dropped his bow in shock. Throwing knives were soaring towards him and quickly. He squeaked and dodged out of the way. More came at him and he dodged jumped left, right, up and down, running for his life. He could hear a chorus of laughter as Axel threw more knives at him. "I said catch not dodge!" Riku squeaked in reply and dodged more of them. He didn't want to catch these, if he caught them wrong he'd cut his hands possibly even sever his fingers.

He heard even more laughter coming from Sephiroth and he frowned, he didn't want to be laughed at either. He continued to doge but this time he watched the knives closely, noting how they flew and how fast. Where he could catch them and at what time before they would hit him. Finally he froze and reached out with his hands and caught the knives. The first one cut his palm and he cringed but the other one he caught correctly and this made him grin, no pain no gain as people told him. He dropped them and went to catch the next ones and did so with 90 percent success. He cut his hands a few times and once his wrist and one time he nearly severed his thumb but finally he managed to stop all the knives that Axel threw at him. He heard some applause and looked up to see Axel grinning at him, clapping enthusiastically. "Great, just great! A fast learner and great reflexes!" he ran over to another section of his room and began to search for something. Meanwhile Sephiroth strode, whilst slightly limping, over to him.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" he barked glaring Riku right in the eyes, "I am your babysitter remember? And that also means I got to punish you for misbehaving..." Riku raised his eyebrows at him and tried not to laugh, he didn't think that Sephiroth's butt was such a sensitive spot. He nodded whilst he laughed insanely on the inside and waited till Sephiroth had walked away before he let his giggles escape him. Once he regained his composure he winced, his hands were bleeding and hurting like hell. They seemed real sensitive today, more than they usually were. Axel still continued to sift through endless amounts of crap that he had stashed in his room and Sephiroth was now complaining to Cloud who was laughing at him whilst still scorning him for before and no one seemed too fussed about fixing his wounds. That was until the puppy Demyx came shuffling into the room.

"Axel!" he called, "Axel are you..." he froze when he saw Riku his mouth now gaping like a goldfish out of water. "Your, your... highness!" he managed to squeak before he plunged himself down onto the ground bowing his head low in a clumsy attempt to show respect. "What an honour it is to meet you!" he began to bow like a frantic rabbit and once more Riku found himself having to stifle his giggles as he watched. It wasn't the fact that Demyx was bowing for him that was funny, no it was the fact that his ears flopped around the place madly as he did so, hitting him in the face several times as well.

"Please" Riku begged trying his hardest not to laugh at the helpless puppy in front of him, "That's really not necessary..." Demyx froze in mid bow his ears coming down to hit him in the face one final time.

"Oh thank you your highness!" he said pushing them out of his face and stumbling up off the ground. "You are too kind!" He ran forward and took Riku's hands in his to introduce himself. Riku grunted as Demyx squeezed his still bleeding cuts and then he shook his hands as he cried. "My name it long and unpronounceable or so everyone tells me. My family couldn't choose a mane for me so they gave me many... I think it started with a Q... but at the age of six... well along time ago someone, I think it could have been Axel gave me the name Demyx, so that's my name!" Demyx frowned; something warm was running down his hands. He looked down at his hands only to see them covered in blood. He hissed and dropped Riku's hands. "Ow!" he cried, "You're bleeding" he swayed slightly on his feet and Riku thought he might pass out.

He didn't and instead he reached into the folds of his oversized cloak and pulled out a clean white handkerchief and for the second time Riku noted down how well the Shadi's fashion sense was, for wolves. He watched as Demyx hastily wiped off as much blood as he could off his hands hissing as he did so, it was as if Riku's blood burned him. Afterwards he thrust it towards Riku and cried, "Here use this!" Riku took it with thanks and ripped it in two and wrapped it clumsily around his hands. "I shall fix it up later for you your highness" he said helping Riku finish bandage his hands, whilst trying not to get anymore blood on his hands. "But first tell me who did this to you..." Riku smiled and bent down and picked up one of the knives that he had caught. He figured he'd ask about his blood later, when everyone was more willing to give him answers.

"Training" he said, "Apparently I am a fast learner and I have good reflexes." Demyx gasped at the sight of the bloodied knife,

"Ohhhh that Axel he's such a brute and he should know better than to let you bleed like this, I know for a fact that he wouldn't have wanted to clean it up!" Demyx snatched the knife out of Riku's hand, the hilt that wasn't covered in blood and threw it in the overall direction of where Axel was, now buried in a mountain of crap. "Catch!" he squeaked. He turned back to Riku, who was now swaying on his feet slightly and struggling to keep his eyes open. "Your highness are you alright?!" Demyx ran forward to catch Riku as he fainted forward.

"I'm fine" Riku whispered, "Just a little tired is all..." Demyx struggled to keep Riku up right, the long sleeves of his cloak getting in the way.

"Sephiroth, Cloud, Axel, help!" he cried, "Please anyone!" Both Cloud and Sephiroth looked over at the pair at the sound of their names and postponed their heated discussion they were having about a certain whispered message and rushed over to Riku's side.

"What's wrong?" Cloud asked. Demyx tried to answer but Sephiroth butted in,

"Aranck what has this imbecile done to you?!" Riku lifted his head slightly and whispered,

"Nothing, I just think I may have lost a substantial amount of blood and..." Both Sephiroth and Cloud's eyes widened and they groaned,

"Since when were you bleeding?!" Sephiroth demanded,

"Since that maniac over there threw knives at me!" Riku snapped in reply. Demyx who was still supporting the whole weight of Riku squeaked as he slipped.

"Going down!" he cried. But before he could fall Sephiroth reached out and caught him and Cloud Riku.

"I think I might just have a small nap..." Riku said before he passed out in Cloud's arms. Axel took this as his opportune moment to renter from his junk heap and this time he bore two training swords.

"Now we shal..." he cocked his head to one side as he saw the unconscious Riku and asked, "Did I miss something?" Sephiroth groaned as he threw Demyx back up onto his feet and barked,

"Yes" he glared at Axel and said, "You made Aranck bleed you imbecile, you know that's bad news. If you had only done things my way then none of this would have happened!" Axel face fell and he dropped the training swords.

"Do we have to run through this again..." he growled,

"Maybe then it will stick in you ancient brain!" as so it began once more and all Cloud and Demyx could do was watch as the heated argument turned into a full out fight, student verses teacher.

"Uh perhaps we should get his highness to his room..." Demyx whispered as both Sephiroth and Axel picked up yet another sharp and dangerous weapon of their choosing to beat each other with.

"Do we have to?" Cloud whined, "This is just getting good!" Demyx huffed and pulled one of Cloud's ears as he headed for the door.

"Yes we do" he said, "His highness needs to get healed and soon..." Cloud whimpered in protest but followed along behind him neither the less carrying Riku over his shoulder in a firemen's hold.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

**Tada!! xD man that was so much fun to write!! dont ya all just love Axel!! (hears faint squealing xD) **

**Well thanks for reading and for future reviewing 'Hint hint!!' **

**Well thats all for now folks!!**


	5. Jim

**Hiya!! xD wrote this last night along with the next chapter... which shall be posted soon... maybe even later today, if i get round to it xD!!  
Anyway here it is the 5th chapter!! **

**Warnings: Nothing... **

**Disclaimer... gnihton nwo i xD!! For all out there not too smart its backwards...**

**Enjoy!!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

Sora had walked down the same dusty road for about an hour now, hands poised behind his head, staring up at the clouds thinking of Riku. Why was it everything reminded him of Riku? The bluebells that he passed growing on the side of the road, the birds that sung in the trees and the very clouds floating high above his head.

"Riku loved to stop and stare at the clouds..." he mused as he continued walking. "I hope they aren't hurting him..." he'd started getting these weird feelings about 20 minutes ago and that was never a good sign. He sighed as he continued down along the road whilst making a mental note to get his licence once this was all over. He stopped suddenly and cocked his head to one side, then glanced behind him. "Hmmmmm a car..." he said narrowing his eyes so as it see it more clearly, "A four wheel drive to be exact..." he waited for it to come closer, hoping to catch a ride. If anyone was heading this way then they had to be going to his mother's village. He stuck out his thumb and waited for it to approach him more. He out on his biggest cheesiest smile and to his surprise as the car came close enough it stopped. The window wound down and a smiling big red burly faced man poked his head out of it.

"Need a lift boy?" he called. Sora gritted his teeth into a grin and nodded. The man laughed heartily and motioned for Sora to get in his car. "Get in then boy" he said, "I think I can guess where you is heading, there's only one village at the end of this here desert road." He laughed once more and Sora forced out a chuckle so as not to upset his only possible ride. He ran round to the passenger side of the car and jumped in.

"Thank you very much kind Sir." He said putting on his sweet innocent school boy look, "I really appreciate it." The man laughed as he pulled out onto the road once more and said,

"Aren't ye a polite boy then, call me Jim not Sir I aint no Sir and think no more about the ride I was just doing ye a kind favour... maybe someday you'll feel the need to repay the debt." He winked at Sora who shuffled uncomfortably in his seat, maybe it would have been safer to have just walked. He heard Jim roar in laughter once more and he frowned, he had the feeling that his chain was being yanked by this man. "Ahahahahahaha! Ye is a funny little boy... what did ye say ye name was again?"

"Sora" he muttered, face flushed from embarrassment and anger of being called a small boy. He couldn't help it if he was of nimble frame. "My name is Sora..."

"No not Sora, Maria's boy?"

"You know my mother?" Sora asked timidly.

"Aye I don't just know her, I love her!" Sora gasped and went rigid in his seat, this man Jim whoever he was, was in love with his mother. His breathing became all quick and he suddenly felt very hot. Jim glanced over at him and noticed his panic attack. He slammed on the brakes and lent over to Sora. "Oi boy you okay?" he wound down Sora's window and even turned on the air conditioning to try and help him breathe, but he continued to hyperventilate. Jim reached into the glove box of his car and pulled out a paper bag. He put it on to Sora's mouth and told him to breathe as slowly as he could. Once his breathing slowed to almost normal Jim sighed in relief and sat back in his seat. "Does that happen often?" he asked. Sora shook his head and whispered,

"But it's not every day someone tells you that they love your mother..." Jim laughed so hard he began to cough ending in a coughing fit.

"Oh boy..." he cried finally, "I think ye got this all wrong!" he wiped his eyes and grinned at Sora, "Sure I love ye mother but not like that!" he leant over and looked Sora dead in the eyes, "Do ye see anything familiar about me?" Sora shook his head and flinched away from Jim, "Well that explains it then!" Jim cried leaning back on his seat, "Ye mother is my sister... silly boy." He shook his head whilst he started the car up once more. Sora sat there in silence for a moment then he squeaked a series of unrecognisable sounds finally ending in,

"Uncle" Jim grinned at him and said,

"Yep that be me, I'm just up here for the two days to see me sister... didn't know you were headed here too..." he reached out with one hand and shook Sora firmly, "Nice to meet ya, why last time I saw you, you were still in diapers..." Sora blushed and muttered an apology for his actions before. "Think nothing more of it" Jim said, "Were nearly here anyway..."

"Really?!" Sora cried sticking his head out of the window and narrowing his eyes. Jim nodded and pointed to the mountain right in front of them.

"It's halfway up there... have you ever been there before boy?"

"Nope but mum said it would only take two hours to reach..." Jim laughed,

"Yep by car maybe, but by foot it would take at least a few days... any man willing enough to walk that is mad..." Sora smiled, he knew why his mother had told him two hours. It was because he wasn't any ordinary man.

"So" Sora asked after about five minutes of silently gathering his thoughts, "You're my uncle, how come I've never met you before?" Jim was silent for a while before he sighed and said,

"What you've got to understand is that well... you know that your mother has some strange fascinations with the paranormal..."

"You mean Vampires?" Sora asked without thinking. Jim glanced at him and nodded,

"Aye the Vampire thing, well she once tried to convince our family that they were real and well that didn't go down well..." Sora frowned, he'd never been told about his mother's side of the family...or his dads. "Our family was heavy catholic and when they found out that she supposedly was in love with a man who called himself a vampire they cast her out and disowned her... after that she moved away and no one ever found out that she was with child but me, see I came to visit her we being twins and all..." Sora gasped at this, why hadn't his mother ever told him that she had a twin? "And I found out, she tried to convince me that it was all true but ye got to admit it be a tall tail to believe..." Sora gritted his teeth and nodded weakly. "So in the end I stayed with her to look after her and ye there until ye were born... but as soon as ye were she sent me away, saying I was a non believer and so on... I kept an eye on her for a few more days but finally had to leave, being out of money and places to stay. I returned home, my parents thinking I was only off visiting a friend and never returned to see me sister, Still thought she was living in the City and all..." he fell silent and Sora felt so sorry for him, the way his mother treated him was wrong after all he did for her he would have thought she would have been more considerate.

"Jim I..." he didn't know what to say, it was such a revelation to hear about some of his past. He felt like he could now trust Jim and that through anything Jim was going to be a trustworthy ally.

"It's okay boy there's nothing you could have done to change any of it..." Sora hung his head in shame,

"Yes there is, I couldn't have been born..."

"Aye boy don't say that, you there were the best thing that ever happened to ne sister..." Sora lifted his head and stared at Jim.

"Really?" he asked,

"Yep" Sora grinned, suddenly he felt as if he owed it to Jim to tell him the truth.

"Jim..." he started, "I think that before you see my mother again you should know the real truth..." Jim glanced over at him and slowed the car right down.

"What truth boy?" Sora sighed,

"The truth about my mother's Vampires..." Jim slammed on the brakes and Sora shot forward in his seat, nearly choked by his seatbelt.

"What about them?"

"Well... they're real Jim. Vampires are real; everything my mother told you is true..." Jim frowned at Sora then sighed,

"No not you too, I can't believe she got to you as well..." Sora frowned at Jim,

"Hey I'm telling the truth!" he said folding his arms, "Why won't you believe me?"

"Because it's hard to believe in something where there is no proof that it is there..." Sora raised his eyebrows, he wasn't sure that he wanted to divulge into a debate about whether or not Christianity was real and how come people believe in that on blind faith. But then Sora got an idea,

"Well there is..." he stopped unsure if he should tell Jim this without asking his mother first.

"What boy?! Do you know of some proof?!" Sora suddenly flinched away from his so called Uncle who was currently scaring him.

"Uh nothing" he paused, "You're right... when I was small mother used to drill it into my brain that they were real, but there is no...uh real proof... None!!" Jim glared at him, his smoky grey eyes boring into his skull for what seemed like hours before he huffed and turned back to the front and started the car once more.

"Good..." the rest of the ride was done in silence, Sora now unsure whether his Uncle could really be trusted. He spent the rest of the trip gazing out at the sky letting the wind whip at his spikes, daydreaming of his beloved.

XDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXD...

**So there it was, hopefully that wasnt too uneventful for you all out there... So come on all please Review!! and i'll update reall soon, seriously still sick and when you sick you have loads of spare time... (Secret hits her and tells her to study xD)**

**Wuv for now!! xD READ AND REVEW!! thats ma motto!!**


	6. Darkness

**Hullo everyone!! this is the 6th chapter yays!! xD sorry it is kinda short but hey dont worry i'll make up for it in the next chapter i promise!! Um well this chapter is kinda vague but is really important so... oh and thanks to all you lovely people that have reviewed I LOVE YOU ALL XD!!**

**Warnings? Um scary darkness woo!!**

**Disclaimer... (whip cracks somewhere in the distance) I do not own anything...**

**ENJOY!!...and REVIEW!!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXD...

_He floated in a space that was the only way to explain it, it was a space. Nothing was here only him and he was hardly here either. His eyes opened and he glanced around the space in front of him, it was grey and cold nothing else. _

_It was neither light nor dark happy or sad, it was grey. _

_He stepped forward and fell silently screaming in surprise. No sound emitted from his mouth for it was stitched together as to stop him from crying out to the one he loved. _

_He tried to move his hands up to his mouth to free himself but some sliver ribbons shot out and snaked around his arms, pulling them out straight as they tightened. _

_He tried to pull on the bonds but more snaked out grabbing his legs and torso till he was firmly bound in the middle of the space. _

_His eyes began to droop and his head started to feel fuzzy and distant, like he was falling asleep. _

_Suddenly something in his surroundings changed, a light started to grow in front of him, getting bigger and brighter each passing second. This seemed to change his whole surroundings, instead of being just a space now it had a light now it had some warmth. _

_The light reached forward, calling his name sweetly. _

_He tried to go towards the light but his bonds held him firm in place burning his delicate skin. _

_When the light finally reached him it wrapped itself around him, warming his ever so cold lifeless body and burnt away some of his harsh sliver bonds. All the memories of his loved one came flooding back into his mind, all the treasured moments spend together, every aspect of his face and body, everything. _

_Once more he tried to call the name of his lover but the stitching on his mouth was still in place and even with the lights help the memories were beginning to fade once more. _

_He watched helpless as the light began to fade, mutating into something darker something evil. _

_The new darkness snaked around him but instead of bringing memories like the light did, the darkness stole everything from him even his beloved's name. He screamed, this was not how it was meant to happen, he didn't want to have to forget him. _

_He fought and fought to get free, but all he succeeded in doing was tightening his bonds so much that they cut his skin, dripping his blood all along the ribbons dyeing them dark red. _

_The darkness swarmed to his blood sucking it up greedily before heading up to his face. He watched as the darkness shaped itself into a figure of a man and two gold eyes appeared on its face._

_ With its hand it reached forward and stroked his cheek before it lent forward and started to inhale a small hole slightly resembling a mouth appearing on its face. As it sucked he felt all the memories leave, not just the ones of his beloved this time, the ones of all his past. _

_He didn't want that, he fought tossing and pulling, trying to buck up away from this dark monster. But nothing worked and as the darkness stole his mind it also stole his control. _

_His body fell limp and his eyes closed, his breathing slowing to that of a sleeping person. He was just like a puppet, a helpless doll kept in the darkness for the rest of it eternal days.._

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDDXDXDXDXD...

**Yeah that was it xD sorry i know it's short but eh it was important on its own. Everyone please review, i appreacate to hear your thoughts on things that you liked and didnt like... and the next chapter will be up real soon!!**

**Bai for now!!**


	7. False Identity

**Hiya all!! Well this is the long a waited final cut of my seventh chapter xD fifth times the charm... Its kinda long but i spose it makes up for my patheticly short chapter last time xD!! Well all enjoy and all review and a big shout out to all that have, love ya all!!**

**Warnings: Slight violence and majyor twists!!**

**Disclaimer!! REG OWNS THE WORLD!!**

**ENJOY!!**

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

Sora was shocked out of his daydream by a strong hand shaking his shoulder.

"Oi Boy we're here" Sora's head snapped round at the sound of this new voice and he glared at the stranger. It took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust and return to normal same with all his senses including his brain. Once they did he looked around himself to notice that they had stopped at the village in front of a small white cottage. He glanced back at his Uncle who he now remembered to see him frowning at him suspiciously.

"What?" he squeaked, "Are we going in?" Jim nodded and Sora jumped out of his side of the car, not liking the looks he was getting from his Uncle. He surveyed the little white cottage in front of him and smiled, it was exactly what his mother always wanted. It was while stone with Ivy climbing up the sides and up the brick chimney. The thatched roof had a few birds nesting in it and what looked to be a cat sleeping on it. The garden was beautiful, roses everywhere and all kinds of other flowers, there was a vegetable patch also and a huge apple tree growing high above a small fish pond, all in all it was utterly picturesque. Sora breathed a silent wow and his Uncle just nodded agreeing with his statement. From the outside the cottage looked utterly perfect, but that was a far cry from what lay a wait inside. They shuffled towards the cottage; well Sora did feeling the bore of his Uncles eyes on the back of his neck. Once they reached the front door Sora froze, something felt very wrong as in dark or evil. He snapped his head from side to side searching for the evil's origin. He noticed that all the curtains were drawn and the window at the front door had a cloth shoved against it.

"What be the problem boy?" Jim called. Sora held his hands up as to shush him and listened, something was inside...and it was in pain. He shoved open the door, cracking it back so it slammed against the wall. It was dark inside and as Sora charged into the room he had to click his eyes onto their nocturnal mode and just as he suspected the door slammed shut again as if by magic. As soon as he changed his eyes, shapes and heat began to become visible and one source of dark heat was coming from right behind him. He spun fangs ready for attack, but froze realising who it was. Jim stood in front of his looking very confused and frightened.

"What the?!" he cried not seeing much clearly, "Boy did you hiss at me?" he reached out to grab Sora who dodged easily, "Oi I can't see anything, look for a light switch, Maria are ye there?!" Sora cursed at the loudness of his Uncle, if anyone had been there before they would have cleared out by now. He scanned around and located the light switch and he crept over to it. He was just about to click it on when he felt a disturbance where his Uncle was sanding. He spun and in a flash was suddenly standing beside his Uncle,

"Get down!" He yelled at Jim before jumping high in the air. He heard a hiss from below and his eyes locked onto the figure below. It was the wounded thing he sensed from before. He dived as he sensed Jim duck down onto the ground and tackled the figure that was going to attack them. "Jim" he called struggling with the figure on the ground. "Turn on the light or open a window quick!"

"No!" hissed the figure, "Please don't kill me!" Sora froze, the figure's voice sounded feminine as in a Girl's voice. He heard Jim grumbled and push himself up off the ground,

"Wait Jim" he called, "I don't think that she's gonna hurt us..."

"She?" Jim called, "How can ye tell that? I can't see a thing in here; Please let me turn on a light..."

"No" the girl pleaded, "Please don't, I didn't mean to scare you, I don't even mean to be here... I got left behind, thought to be dead... Please don't kill me..." Sora sighed and let go of the Girl. He then realised his mistake. The girl hissed and launched herself at his neck. "Take this you pathetic human!" she cried, not realising who she was trying to kill. Sora dodged and jumped high in the air once more. "Wow for someone hurt your very agile..." the girl laughed and cried,

"Hurt?... oh that...it's only a rouge and looks like its effective it attracts perfect pray like you!" she launched herself once more but froze when she saw where Sora had himself too. He had launched himself down from the roof and over to the light switch.

"Sorry" he said, "But I don't like liars..." he switched the light on and closed his eyes waiting for them to adjust to what he thought was going to be a bright light. The room began to glow purple, a nice slight light not too bright. The girl screeched expecting a bright light to burn her, but when the light purple light came on she stopped and glanced at her attackers. Sora opened his eyes and his mouth 

nearly hit the ground as he got a good look at the girl. She was tiny, blonde and looked like she was only 14 but he knew that couldn't be right. Her pale translucent eyes bore into his skull and he frowned, she was trying to read his mind. He turned away from her, knowing that eye contact was the only way to read peoples mind and she hissed.

"Who are you?!" Sora laughed dryly and walked over to his Uncle.

"I think we are the ones who need to be asking the questions... like who are you and what are you doing here?"

"And what the hell are ye?" Jim added. Sora turned to gawp at him; he still wasn't getting it, not even after seeing it with his own eyes. The girl giggled and skipped around the room.

"My names Namiané and like I said I was left here..." Sora stared at the girl, she seemed so strange almost hypnotic... he shook his head; she was casting a spell on them. Sora had read in a book once that Vampires could do magic and this girl seemed to be proving it right. He swayed on his feet and looked around for the source of her power. He realised that she was casting it by skipping and he knew he needed to stop her and quickly. He tried to step towards her but his head was swimming and he fell over. The girl laughed and continued to skip around him as he tried to swagger to his feet and only succeeded when he used a table to pull himself up on. "Just give up already!" she cried circling him once more "I don't know how you are surviving so well human but I'll soon put you out of your misery!"

She lent in close and ran a hand across his cheek, "Mmmmm you smell so sweet..." she whispered and Sora pulled himself away from her. She laughed and skipped away from him while he glanced over at Jim only to see him slumped against the back wall, eyes closing and knew he had to act, but how was the question. He could hardly move. He grinned as he got an idea and waited for Namiané to come closer to him to gloat. Once she did he used his last reserve of his in human reflexes to grab her arm and pull her in close. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled her in tight. The shock of his actions apparent for the spell broke instantly and the girl stared at him wide eyed as he let her go and regained his composure. Once he did he ran over to Jim, leaving the girl standing frozen on the spot staring out into space.

"Jim?" he whispered, "Are you alright?" Jim cracked open his eyes and stared up at Sora.

"Oh it be you boy... what happened here?" Sora sighed in relief; it looked like he'd stopped the spell just in time. He helped Jim to his feet and then they both shuffled back over to the girl who was still frozen. "What did ye do to her boy? And what is she?" Sora sighed and walked up to her. He waved his hand in front of her face and that seemed to break her out of her trance. She hissed and tried to pull back from him but he caught her and pulled her arm back behind her back to keep hold of her.

"Now... Namiané you said you name was, why are you here?" he asked. Namiané hissed and tried to pull out of his grasp. He growled and pulled her arm up higher causing her to squeak in pain. "Look I know what you are, but what I want to know is why?" he gave her one more chance to answer peacefully but when she stayed silent he sighed, his patience all but gone. "Jim" he called, "I don't want to do this but in my back pack it a torch could you please go retrieve it..."

"Aye but why?" Jim asked as he walked over to Sora's back pack. Jim heard the girl screech as he went and he wondered why?

"Noooo please anything but that!" Sora smirked Vampires were so easy to get information from, but what he really wanted to know was why this one couldn't tell he was one of them when that Shadi could. Jim retrieved the torch and tossed it to Sora who caught it with ease.

"Now" he said holding it up to her face, "Why are you here?" She whimpered and muttered,

"I told you before I got left here..." Sora sighed in impatience,

"Okay well why were more of you here in the first place?"

"It's none of your business human!" she spat. Once more Sora sighed and this time he counted to ten before he asked his next question.

"Alright where is the woman that lives here?" he pushed the torch firmly into her face and spat. "You'd better not have hurt or killed her... if you've even turned her I'll kill you!" the girl laughed,

"Why do you care? And no as far as I know she's alive and well... took my place..." Namiané craned her neck and stared into Sora's eyes, "She's the reason I'm here, she took my place on the ride 

home... I'm stuck on this filthy world until someone can come and get me..." Sora saw tears well up in her eyes as she spoke, "Not that anyone can come; it's too dangerous with the war and all..." Jim seemingly forgotten about chose this time to ask his question once more,

"Excuse me miss but if ye don't mind me asking what be ye?" Namiané snapped her head round to grin deviously at him,

"Why if you come over here I'll show you both what I really am..." Jim backed away from her; not liking the look in her pale eyes, there was something not right about her. She was so pale she looked almost dead. Sora shook her brutally so that she stopped staring at Jim and turned back to glare at him.

"Hey I thought you said that you were left here for dead?!" Sora asked. Namiané grinned as him and flipped her long blonde hair dismissively.

"So I lied..." Sora sighed, now how was he supposed to trust anything this girl said?

"Any way about the war..."

"You know of the war?!" Sora sighed once more and replied slowly,

"Yes...now I have a few questions about that, that I think you can answer..." the girl wasn't listening to him by this time instead she was stringing out a line of her own questions.

"How did you find out? Who told you? When did you find out? Oh no if humans now know of it then we are in real danger..." Sora sighed and turned the torch away from her face. He clicked it on and pointed it at the wall in front of her. She screeched in pain and closed her eyes,

"Ahhhh make it stop!" Once Sora knew he had her attention he switched it off and pointed it back at her face.

"Look I want to find someone... well now two people... where is the woman that lived here?"

"I told you she's not here!"Namiané cried still pained from the light. Sora sighed he was just about to ask again when Jim strode up to the two and grabbed the girl by the collar of her white dress.

"Look miss, I've been polite with ye for as long as any man could, but now I want some answers. Where is me sister?!" Namiané's eyes widened and she gasped,

"Wait you're her brother?"

"Aye" Jim said, "And this be her son that's got you tangled up" Namiané screamed and pulled herself free from Sora with some new found strength.

"I am so sorry for how I have treated you both..." she yelled all stiff and rigid standing before them. She bowed her head at them and said, "Please forgive me for what I have done and said, I didn't mean any of it really please!" She looked at the confused pair and Sora nodded. She squealed and ran up to Sora and looked him dead in the eyes. He flinched, her gaze scrutinising and critical. "Oh yes I see it now, but how they are blue I will never know... and you smell so human," she gasped, "As well as them! You have been near those Kazimr no!" she ran back from him as if he had some kind of disease "The human smell is understandable but that, why?!" she looked like she was going to cry and Sora felt real bad,

"Um well..." he scratched the back of his head, how was he supposed to tell her that his beloved was one of them? He guessed he couldn't, he didn't even know if he could tell his mother now... "Look some came and attacked me and things happened, that's how I found out about the war..." he waved his hand as if dismissing it as unimportant. "The real question is... can you take me to my mother?" Namiané stared at him for a long moment before she bowed and said,

"I can with your help..." She lifted her head and smiled at him, "Now that you have come we can finally end this war... will you help?" Sora frowned; he didn't want to fight Riku. Namiané saw the hesitation in his eyes and blinked, what Sora didn't know was she was the best mind reader in their Clan. "It shall not come to that..." she said walking up to him, "Now I see, your heart it is so pure, have you done that before? Looked into someone heart?" Sora shook his head and Namiané smiled, "Well let me tell you that yours is so white and pure, that if your love stays pure and true it shall not come to that..." Sora stared deep into her eyes and sensed no lies in those sparkling purple ones. Wait they were silver before.

"I will help" he said, "But Namiané?"

"Yes"

"Weren't your eyes silver before?"

"Oh" Namiané said skipping around again, "They change depending on my feelings mostly staying this colour... yours should change too but..." she scrunched up her face and added, "Well I spose you're different... " Sora laughed,

"You've got that right now about my mother?" Namiané stopped skipping and turned to him.

"We need a portal spell, I am not strong enough to cast it myself so I'll need you..." Sora frowned and asked,

"Why I am only half blood?" Namiané grinned,

"Exactly!" Jim took this as his opportunity to but in and ask.

"Excuse me but what be you up to?...And when are we leaving?" Namiané turned to him and hissed,

"You cannot come where we go!" she said advancing on him, "If you came there would be a feeding frenzy, it would be catastrophic!" she turned to Sora and added, "We don't get out much anymore because of the war, so we don't get to feed often... when we do we... well anyway you'll find out later but at any point he cannot come in any circumstance..." Sora nodded, he could only think of one way that his Uncle would be able to come, but he doubted that even that would work. This world seemed different from theirs and maybe their rules were different as well? Any way if Namiané said he could not come. Then Jim was going to have to be left behind, but how? He wasn't a very submissive man. Sora grinned as an idea suddenly came into his head. He walked over to Namiané and whispered something in her ear. She looked at Jim and grinned. Jim gulped feeling suddenly nervous.

"Jim" Sora said advancing on him along with Namiané, "You know how I was telling you something before?"

"Aye" Jim said backing up towards the door.

"Well here's the truth, Vampires are real Jim and what's more we have proof!" Sora ran at Jim and latched onto his shirt pulling their faces close. He opened his mouth and exposed his shining white fangs. "We're the proof Jim, we're Vampires!" Jim screamed like a girl, he'd heard stories about these monsters but he didn't think that they were real, he always just thought his twin to be mad. But then he grabbed Sora and twisted him round, pinning him to his chest, one of his big arms around his neck and one pulling his arms up behind his neck. His scream turned into laughter and he tightened his grip on Sora's neck,

"What did ye really think I would run in fear, I've known for years that ye were real... in fact I've known for centenaries..." suddenly Jim howled and his whole body convulsed. Fur spurted from his back and he suddenly grew a tail and ears. Claws formed on his paws and he also grew a fuzzy snout finally his eyes turned a cold gold colour and he chuckled once more. "Look boy this is the real reason ye mother be cast out, she was a freak a normal human and we still kept her from the kindness of hearts and then she went and betrayed us all!" he tightened his grip and Sora began to choke. He fought to get free but Jim was too strong. Namiané who had been waiting for her cue to jump down from the rafters knew something was wrong and plunged down anyway and what she saw shocked her.

"My god you're a Kazimr!" Jim chucked and said,

"Why you flatter me, no my kind is called a..."

"Dirty, filthy, Rouge!" Sora spat, "Let go of me! You are no Uncle of mine!" He kicked out and Jim growled and pulled his arms up higher so that he screamed in pain.

"Shut it boy, you are in no position to be insulting me..." Namiané strode forward angrily and yelled,

"So you were what I could smell, were you the one who attacked him before?!" Jim laughed,

"No I can't take credit for that now miss, I just came he to ask me kind sister where her little son was and now I found him, walked right in to my lap boy..." he leant down close and whispered in Sora's ear "Why now do ye think she threw me out aye boy?" Sora struggled but to no prevail to get free, he didn't want to think about anything to do with his so called Uncle. He kicked and bucked, cursed and spat whilst Jim just held him firm and laughed.

"So all of that before was an act?! Just to gain my trust?!" Jim laughed and the action shook Sora violently.

"Aye pretty much boy... Did it once then and it worked, did it again now and by the looks of it, it worked wouldn't you say?" he laughed once more and Sora shuddered, "...now were gonna leave and you're gonna come along without any trouble..." he yanked Sora towards the door whilst he added, "To think they had you in their grasp and let you slip out, Master will not be happy with the ones who did it..." Sora struggled ferociously to get free and with no success.

"You won't get away with this someone will stop you!!" Unbeknown to him his words would soon come true. Namiané who had seemingly been forgotten had quietly begun to chant, an ancient old spell that was one of her ancestors.

"Hankem rabac tuticktis shakem ratatuis HEATA!" she threw he hands out at Jim and a bright white bolt shot at his chest. It shot straight through Sora without affecting him at all but as soon as it hit Jim he howled in pain and dropped Sora to the ground. Sora gasped, inhaling that much needed oxygen and rubbed his throat. Jim continued to howl but Namiané wasted no time in rushing up to Sora and grabbing his hand. "Come on" she said pulling him to his feet, "We have to go now!" she tugged him towards the door and as he ran he noticed his mothers broach lying on the ground beside his backpack.

"Wait!" he cried pulling free and running over to his pack, "We might need this!" he also scooped up the broach thinking that if he found his mother than he could return it to her and if not at least he'd have something to remember he by. He ran back over to Namiané and grabbed her hand once more, "Ready!" he cried. He noticed that Namiané was blushing and wondered if it was because he was holding her hand. He shook his head; it couldn't be that she grabbed his first anyway. He pulled her in the direction of the door and that was fine for she seemed all gushy and dazed, but as soon as Sora reached forward to wrench Namiané screamed and pulled away from him.

"What are you doing?!" She cried, "I can't go out there! I'll die!" Sora frowned and was just about to point out the fact that Namiané was already dead but then they heard some groans and barks coming from the general direction of Jim and Sora panicked.

"Well what do you propose?!" he yelled, "If we don't leave soon that will get us!" Namiané thought for a moment and then cringed.

"Well I suppose that if there's no other way... but man she's not going to be happy about it..." she reached into a pocket of her dress that Sora was sure wasn't there a moment ago. "Where is it!" she cried rummaging round franticly. She stopped and withdrew her hands. "Opps I think I left it at home..." Sora hit his hand against his forehead and groaned.

"What do you mean you left it at home?!... and what is it?" Namiané grinned and said,

"My amulet and I think I left it under my pillow..." Sora sighed and rubbed his temples. He could just clear out of here and leave Namiané but he knew he wouldn't, he was too nice.

"Alright" he said, "What about that portal spell?" Namiané shook her head and said,

"It would take at least an hour to prepare..." Sora held his breath and counted to ten once more. Finally when he didn't feel like he was going to strangle someone he asked,

"Would my mother have anything to help?" Namiané but her lip and looked around the cottage,

"I don't think so... unless..." she frowned at Sora, "Has she ever carried any jewellery on her?" Sora shook his head but then gasped,

"None but this!" he pulled out the amulet from his pocket and Namiané squealed,

"That's it!" she reached out and snatched the amulet out of Sora's hands, "This will do it..." she closed her eyes and the amulet began to glow. Suddenly Namiané let out a cry of pain and dropped the amulet. Sora launched forward and caught it along with Namiané who had nearly passed out. "I'm so sorry, I didn't realise what he was..." she whispered, "I should have smelt him, I am so sorry Li..." and with that she passed out, her delicate face twisted in pain. Sora cursed, now how was he going to get out of here?

"Well if you weren't hurt before like I smelt then you sure are now..." his pathetic joke was drowned out by Jim's loud howl in triumph, the spell on him obviously broken and he cursed once more. He looked down at the amulet and frowned, why was this so important? And what exactly could it do?

"Well come on then!" he cried shaking it around violently, "Do something!" Jim staggered closer to him and he squeaked picking up the pace of the shaking. "Please! I don't want to die like this!" he closed his eyes and whispered the last few words as tears began to drip down his face. "Not without Riku..." Suddenly a bright white light emitted from the amulet and completely engulfed Sora and Namiané, but when Jim charged at the light it repelled him, sending him flying across the room. From inside the light Sora felt like he was flying, wind whipped around him, nipping at his clothes and hair.

Until he finally felt everything shift as if the world just jumped. He kept his eyes firmly closed waiting for Jim to strike that final blow that would shatter his brain, but it never came. And finally after a few more moments of waiting crouched on the ground he stood up and opened his eyes. Well at least he thought he did, but then why was everything black?

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

**Well there it was hope you all werent expecting that and hoped you all like our first taste of the Vampire Clan xD Namiane is so sweet!! **

**Everyone who reads this shall review or else in seven days you shall all get a bad computer virus and it shall eat all your cookies that you have stored in you pantries at home MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH NO MORE COOKIES FOR YOU ALL!!**

**xD anyway... I shall try to update soon, Oh the next chapter is about Riku YAY!!**

**WUV FROM MINX!!...and Reg...**


	8. Tag

**Hurow all! phew man its been a loooong time since i updated... (Kicks books and mutters about stupid exams) i hate them with a distaste!! anyway here is meh eighth chapter yays!! sorri if its kinda random in some parts... meh brain was fried from working... and thanks to all that have reviewed!!**

**Warnings: Demyx being picked on... unintentionly of course xD!!**

**Disclaimer... i own G-FORCE!! yummy!!**

**ENJOY and please review!!**

XDXDXDXXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

Riku groaned as his eyes caked open and he sat up. He looked around himself in awe as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room he lay in. He was in a master bedroom but not just any bedroom this one was huge and luxurious. Everything was made of silk or oak. He himself lay in a king sized bed laced with silk duvets and huge fluffy pillows. Everything followed the castles colour scheme of being either silver or blue but that only made the room seem more enchanting. He spread out his arms and ruffled all the blankets that engulfed him and grinned, this was the best bed he'd ever slept in. But then the question popped into his mind, why was he asleep? He hadn't remembered falling asleep; in fact the last thing he remembered was Sephiroth and Axel arguing and then nothing, just blackness. His hands travelled up to his face and he frowned, why did they fell all rough? He lifted them in front of his eyes and his frown increased even further. They were bandaged and now he thought about it they ached dully.

"What the?" he croaked as he tried to escape from the clutches of his bed. "What happened to my hands..." more memories came back and he remembered the knives. "Axel!" he barked, his ears twitching angrily around the place, "You did this!" he threw his covers off, well all the ones he could and stumbled up out of the bed. As soon as he stood up he regretted it, the whole room spun and he swayed on his feet. "Not good..." he muttered falling back onto the bed. He heard some rustling and he looked up from where he now lay. He watched Demyx run over to him, stuttering like a new born child.

"Your highness!" he cried, rushing to Riku's side, "What are you doing out of bed?! You must rest!" he pulled the blankets over Riku once more, scalding him for being hasty.

"Demyx" Riku asked, "What happened?" Demyx smiled at him and said,

"Well...you passed out" Riku felt his cheeks flush in embarrassment as Demyx continued to talk, "And we had to get you healed so we, well mostly Cloud brought you here...Silly Axel letting you bleed like that, he should have known better than that. All the trouble he could have caused... oh well that's Axel for you, not a very bright thinker..." Riku laughed at that comment, thinking of the silly acts that Axel preformed.

"But Demyx" Riku persisted, "Why can I not bleed?" Demyx looked down at him as he lay there on his bed and sighed, picking up a damp flannel to put on Riku's forehead to cool his healing fever.

"Well it's pretty simple really... you still smell of humans..." Riku frowned up at him, he wasn't sure if this was the correct answer seeing as he remember faintly the cries of pain that came from Demyx as his blood touched him, but never the less he asked,

"And that means?"

"Well even Shadi sometimes can't resist the smell of a human... we don't drink blood but sometimes humans taste so yummy!" he flashed his teeth at Riku and Riku found himself reminding him that he wasn't at home anymore but he also told himself to ask someone else the same question, maybe Axel. Home! That reminded Riku, he still wanted to leave!

"Demyx!" he cried sitting up, "When can I go home? Someone is waiting for me..." he frowned, why couldn't he remember who? He heard Demyx exhale loudly and then whistle to himself before he replied.

"Uh see... you can't... you have to stay here and take over for your Uncles now. That's why you're training..."Riku stared at Demyx,

"But I really have to go home..." he couldn't tell why but he was feeling funny, like he used to when the person he couldn't remember was in trouble or upset. He screwed up his brow and thought long and hard about the person he had forgotten and why he had forgotten them, but to no avail. He did not get one single answer, only a throbbing headache. In fact it got so bad he began to wither in his bed.

"Your highness!" Demyx cried, attempting to come to the aid of his prince, "What pains you?" Riku shuddered in the bed, his mind being lashed by razor sharp edged ribbons. He groaned in pain and tried to claw at his head, but the bandages on his hands weren't helping. "Your highness! Your highness!! Prince Riku!!" Demyx grabbed hold of Riku and tired to hold him still as he shuddered and 

twitched violently in his episode, but he wasn't that strong. "Please my Lord; calm yourself...please I cannot hold you much longer!! Riku!!" suddenly Riku froze, his eyes staring out into the distance.

"Sora..." he muttered before his attention snapped back into place. He glared down at Demyx who was now seated on the bed as well. "Sora, where is my Sora?! He's in danger I want to go to him!!" Riku fought against Demyx's grip which wasn't so hard to do and broke free from him. He shoved all the covers off him and jumped up out of the bed. "I want to go to my Sora!!" He paced around the room angrily; his ears and tail twitching violently and his head snapping around the place as he growled. Demyx pushed himself up off the bed also and chased after Riku who was still pacing.

"Please your highness..."

"Don't give me that!" Riku snapped, "I want to go to my Sora, I can tell something not right... he needs me!!"

"But my Lord" Demyx persisted, "It isn't possible for you to go to him..." Riku swivelled round and grabbed the helpless puppy by the collar of his over sized robe and shook him violently.

"Why?!" he screamed, "Why can't I leave?! I want to see my Sora!!" he didn't know why, but he just had to go see him, he had the feeling that if he didn't now, he wouldn't ever get to again.

"Well three things mainly..." Demyx squeaked, choking slightly. "See one your Uncles would never allow it and two I doubt your Sora is in the same place as you left him and that would mean that we would have to search for him and we just don't have the time to do that with all the preparations we have to do and all your training..." Demyx began to ramble off about seemingly unimportant things that had no importance to Riku what so ever.

"What is the third reason!!" he snapped causing Demyx to squeak in shock, "What is the third reason!!"

"Well see...uh could you let me down... I'd feel safer saying this if you didn't have a good grip on my neck..." Riku glared at him but at seeing the terror behind his eyes, he sighed and let go of the puppy's robe. Demyx dusted himself off and then stared silently at Riku, "Well it's like this... our worlds are different...so they run on different time streams..." Riku blinked he wasn't liking where this was going. "Even our live spans are different... in your old world you would live for about 70 or 80 years and that's your live span right" Riku nodded and Demyx continued, "Well one year in that world is like 20 here... you are how old?"

"19" Riku answered,

"Well here that's like 382 years or close enough..." Riku's mouth hit the ground as he was told this that could not be possible.

"What?" he squeaked, "How could that be possible?" Demyx shrugged and answered,

"Dunno... you'd have to ask your History tutor that one..."

"So then why can't I go see..." he frowned, who was it he wanted to go see again? He thought long and hard and finally there was another bright flash through his mind this one not as painful as the razor sharp ribbons but still aggravating and he gasped, "Sora..." Demyx puffed out some air and bit his lip in anticipation, he wasn't sure that he wanted to tell Riku this last piece of information while they were alone in his room together…he didn't want to die just yet.

"Well…" just as he was mustering up the courage to continue when Riku's bedroom door slammed open and Sephiroth stood in the doorway bathed in a dark menacing aura.

"What are you two doing?!" he bellowed storming up to the one pissed looking Riku and petrified looking Demyx. "I could hear you from the other end of the castle!!" Riku glared back at him as he strode up to them.

"I want to see Sora!" he barked. Sephiroth froze and stared at him, frowning intensely.

"What?" He breathed in disbelief, "How?" he turned to Demyx and glared at him. "Did you do this?!" Demyx shook his head timidly and squeaked,

"He had a fit and then started screaming about how he wanted to go home and see Sora..." Sephiroth growled at this and stormed off out of the room.

"Stupid kid!" he bellowed as he slammed the door shut. Riku poked his tongue out at him, even though he was gone and then turned back to Demyx.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about what you need to tell me... if I want to figure out a way to get home then I need to know what all my barriers are..." he took a step towards Demyx who stumbled backwards. "Now spit it out!" he barked.

"I told you before I time streams are different!! If you went back there now it could be 20 years later for all we know maybe more. Sora could be at least 30 maybe even 50 and you'd still be as you are... you can't ever go back. It's rare that our streams ever run in correspondence with each other, so it almost positive that there has been a drastic time change..." he stared up into Riku's eyes that were now all shocked and scared, "If you went back now you wouldn't be ready for what you would see... you must get used to living without this Sora person because for all we know if you returned he could be dead..." Riku started to shake with terror, this couldn't be happening. His Sora couldn't die, he wouldn't allow it.

"No!" he cried, "It can't be true!!" tears dripped down from his eyes but he was too mad to wipe them away, "I won't let this happen, I've already nearly forgotten about him once...but I won't let it happen again! And, and I'll prove you all wrong! I'll find a way back to him!!" he pointed a hand, seeing as they were still bandaged, out at Demyx and cried, "You'll all see, I will and you won't be able to stop me!!" just as those words were uttered the door slammed open once more and Riku spun round to see who was entering. It was his Uncle Kadaj followed by Sephiroth and Cloud this time.

"My Prince" Kadaj said, his voice as sleek as always, "I have been told that you have been causing your nurse here a little trouble..." He smiled at Riku and Riku shuddered, his whole body chilled by Kadaj's gaze. "Now we can't have you doing that can we?" Riku growled at him as he walked closer to him.

"Back off" he barked, "I want to go home!!" Kadaj sighed and put a hand up to his temple,

"My Prince, Riku listen you must understand that if this were any other situation we would not keep you here against your will, but there is a war going on at the moment and we need you..." Kadaj was now right beside Riku and Riku did not feel at all comfortable being this close to his Uncle. Kadaj reached out with one hand and stroked the side of Riku's cheek, "So like your father..." he whispered, Riku wanted to pull away from Kadaj but for some reason he couldn't. Kadaj stared down into his eyes; they were so hypnotizing and so cold.

"No" Riku whispered as he felt his mind begin to go blank, "I must go see..." and there it was, that strange feeling that he first felt the first time Kadaj touched him. "I must... I must..." he stared up at Kadaj and suddenly Kadaj let him go. "I must..." he cocked his head to one side; he couldn't remember what he wanted to do. In fact the only thing that was running through his head was that he needed to train and study. "I must... become a good leader..." he said distantly. There was a sigh from three people in the room and the loudest one came from behind him.

"I'm sorry that you had to be brought into this My Duke, I am truly thankful..." Demyx bowed low at Kadaj who nodded at him and turned round to exit the room.

"You should take better care of your responsibilities Sephiroth" he said glaring down the taller man, if that was possible, maybe it was just his gaze that made it seem as if he were the taller man. Sephiroth just stood silently as Kadaj walked past him; he knew that Kadaj was only upset because he had been interrupted from his afternoon nap. Once he was gone, Sephiroth heaved a large sigh and slid his hand through his hair,

"Well that was annoying..." he muttered before he walked over to Riku. Once there he stopped and lifted Riku head up so he could stare into his eyes, "He's out" he muttered, "And I think he will be for a while" he let go of Riku's face and turned to Demyx, "Seeing as you wish to be his so called nurse, get him back into bed and make him rest... he won't be of any use to anyone until he comes back from space..." and with that he turned and headed for the door where Cloud lent against the frame waiting for him, "Once he's back with us more bring him to my study..." With a flick of the wrist that could have possibly been a wave he left, leaving Cloud to shut the door behind him. Once they too were gone Demyx poked his tongue out at them,

"Stupid heads!" he called, "Always ordering me around..." he walked over to the limp looking Riku and led him over to his bed. "It's because they think I'm stupid..." Riku's head flopped around the place as he walked whilst he just stared out into space. "But I'm not you know... I'm just a little scared sometimes..." Riku giggled and poked Demyx in the head,

"Funny hair" he muttered before he tugged at one of Demyx's ears. Demyx squealed in pain and pushed Riku down onto the bed.

"Man" he said rubbing his ear, "I think he may have gone overboard this time..." he pulled the covers over Riku and lay him back on his pillows. "Now my Prince" he whispered, "It's time for a nice long rest..." Riku looked at him once more before he giggled again,

"I must..." he giggled, "I must..." he cocked his head to one side and then he reached forward and smacked Demyx on the forehead, "Tag!" he cried shoving his way out of his bed, "You're it!" he jumped up onto his feet and ran around the room, tripping and falling constantly.

"Oh yes" Demyx muttered now also rubbing his sore head, "He defiantly needs to learn how to moderate his mind control..." the next thing Demyx heard was a loud smash and the howl as Riku jumped out of his bedroom window.

"You can't catch me!!" he cried falling down onto the ground, which was a considerably long way down and the impact would have defiantly killed any human. Demyx ran over to the smashed window and peered down to see Riku running off madly towards the village.

"Oh my" he croaked, "This is not good!!" he pulled himself back up into the room and began to pace franticly around it, "Not good, not good!! What shall I do? I can't let him go off into the village in his state... but I can't just leave... I should tell Sephiroth...but then he will yell at me and involve the Dukes and they are already on a tethered rope with me..." he couldn't decide what to do and it was a pained howl that finally decided his mind for him. "AXXXXXXXXXXXEEEEEEEEEL!!" he cried sprinting off down the hallway, he sure wasn't brave enough to confront Sephiroth but he knew Axel would.

XDXDXDDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD...

**Well there it was and man that last bit was random... ah well, hope ya all enjoyed it enough to review...hint hint!! Sorri again it took so long, dont cha just hate writers block...**

**Laterz all!!**


End file.
